Nightmares of the Psyche
by Jamsieboy
Summary: What happens when the one thing a person wants is to be normal, yet the circumstances dictate they be something they wish they weren't. Join Adrian and the gang as they confront inner demons and grow as a whole!
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Hey everyone, this is my first RWBY fanfic! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Roosterteeth and Monty Oum own RWBY, I only own my OC's**

The sun shone in brilliant radiance as it rose over the jagged mountains to grace the world with a new day. Adrian lay peacefully on the plain of grass in the emerald forest near Vale. His emerald eyes reflecting the suns rays glowing in response.

The grass crunched in response to something moving over it progressively getting louder as the whatever it was moved closer. The noise stopped and was replaced by a hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, what are you up to?" Gage beamed, leaning over the top of Adrian's resting figure.

"I'm just relaxing Gage, any reason why you're here?" Adrian said countering with his own question.

Gage's black spiky hair stood out over Adrian's face with noticeable red highlights. His dull hazel eyes alive with mischief.

"Well yeah, of course I do. Why else would I be here?" Gage replied smugly

"Oh I don't know, maybe to annoy me like you always do?" Adrian said nonchalantly.

"What? Me? Annoy you? Nah, surely not?" Gage responded his voice dripping with sarcasm and a smile crawling onto his face.

"Well since you've ruined my time alone I guess we should probably get going, who knows what Rin will do if she has to keep waiting for us" Adrian stated shivering at

the thought of Rin's patience running thin.

Adrian began to move, sitting up on the grass instead of lying down. Gage extends his hand with a smile plastered onto his face. Adrian clasped Gage's hand to get up, only to be hefted fast and hard past him landing face first in the ground. Laughter roared behind him. Turning his head Adrian saw Gage doubled over laughing hard.

"Very original Gage. I need to remember that you always look to prank people" Adrian said unimpressed.

Gage couldn't even respond due to his excessive laughter at such a small joke.

Brushing himself off, Adrian rose to his feet chastising himself for believing Gage would actually help him up when they aren't in trouble. Gage's laughter finally died down, replaced by small chuckles and smirks.

The pair began to walk back in the direction of society, side by side. Gage's short spiky hair being tossed about by the strong winds.

"God damn this wind man, it's messing up my hair!" Gage whined attempting to fix his hair in a fruitless frenzy.

"Is there ever a period of five seconds where you aren't talking or complaining?" Adrian inquired.

"Nope!" Gage replied his typical shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

 _10 minutes later_

Adrian and Gage arrive at the gates of Vale, largely shadowed by the prestigious academy of Beacon, a structure that houses and trains future huntsmen and huntresses to fight for and protect the ordinary citizens. They both dreamed of entering Beacon together with Rin as a three member team, however they were more than happy to accomodate a fourth member if the situation called for it. Currently the trio attended Signal academy and were in their third year of training, at the age of sixteen years old. One year from being able to apply to Beacon.

Whack! Adrian and Gage stumble forward as an unknown force hits them from behind. Adrian turns around rubbing his neck to see nothing behind them.

"Oof!" Adrian groans as an unknown assailant jumps on his back, pushing him to the ground.

Small round breasts press against Adrian's back as the unknown female holds him down. The pressure that was being exerted on his body was relieved only for Adrian to be roughly turned around to face the assailant. Piercing red eyes and flowing blonde hair grace his eyes as he sees Rin sporting a cocking smirk.

"Hi Rin" Adrian greeted.

"Hello Adrian, Gage, you guys love to test my patience don't you?" Rin retorted matter of factly.

"Always, I love getting you all riled up" Gage said wearing his trademark grin.

Rin walked over to Gage hips swaying, promptly punching him in the stomach, relishing in his mild suffering.

"That's why you don't make me wait or mess with me, I thought you would remember that Gage so you don't end up doubled over in pain" Rin said matter of factly with a chillingly calm demeanor.

"Alright you two lets put the shenanigans away for the moment, we have to get ready to go to signal for the final few matches of the tournament" Adrian stated, nursing his neck where a bruise was forming.

Signal was holding a tournament between all its different grades, each match was recorded and there was an end prize for the winner, access to the materials that will allow them to build an upgrade for their current weapons. The recording of each match was done for two purposes. The first was known to the students as it was to use the footage to give constructive criticism on each student's fighting style. The second was hidden from the students, the recordings were sent to the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin who analysed the footage to determine if certain students were ready to attend beacon earlier than other students.

 _1 hour later_

Adrian was preparing for his next match, he was facing Rin in the semi final match. There was a definite amount of competition between the two in the tournament, both having won all matches to get to this fight, there was a lot on the line. Sheathing his curved daikatana, Adrian composed himself for the fight to come.

"Would the contestants please standby the gates to enter the arena" the referee sounded over the loudspeaker.

Adrian moved to his respective gate, on the opposing side Rin did the same. The gates squeaked to life, slowly opening allowing Rin and Adrian to lock eyes. Piercing red challenging glowing emerald. They both paced to their starting positions, readying themselves in their fighting stances. Adrian's right hand resting on the hilt of his daikatana and Rin holding both of her daggers, one on a reverse grip.

"You better not go easy on me Adrian!" Rin shouted playfully.

Adrian chose to not respond and let actions do the talking. The referee moved to the middle of the field to properly manage the match.

"Are both fighters ready?" the referee asked.

Adrian and Rin both nodded in reply.

"Well if that is so, three, two, one, BEGIN!" the referee announced, clearing the way for the Rin and Adrian to fight.

Adrian's hand was still resting on the blade's hilt in a draw stance, waiting for Rin to close the gap. Rin dashes not a moment too soon hoping to gain an advantage by having Adrian on the defensive. As Rin approaches Adrian, he preemptively began to draw his blade to parry her initial attack. The resounding clang of metal rings out in the arena as daggers meet katana. Rin lashes out in a flurry of light attacks trying to wear out Adrian's defense.

Adrian matches Rin blow for blow despite the difference in weight between their weapons. Slowly Rin pushes Adrian back, forcing him closer to the walls of the arena aiming to corner him. Adrian suddenly switches from defensive to offensive, launching precise and clean strikes at Rin forcing her to jump clear of his blade, giving Adrian breathing room.

Adrian sheathes his daikatana, but begins to run forward his hand once again resting on the familiar leather of the hilt. Caught off-guard by the sudden aggression, Rin's falters in her stance. Adrian takes an advantage of her being off balance. Adrian approaches striking distance with his katana, Rin somersaults over Adrian to reposition and regain the advantage.

Adrian watches Rin's passing form and stares unimpressed when she winks at him flirtatiously, she always was a tease and a showoff. Adrian sheathed his daikatana planning to show off some different skills of his, unclipping the sheath from his belt he layed his katana on the ground.

He turned around to see Rin waiting, with a cocky smile on her face. She too had put away her daggers, the fight had turned to hand to hand combat.

Adrian had forgotten to wear his arm braces, leaving his forearms bare. Rin was wearing fingerless gloves which weren't much better for protection. During the temporary 'truce' Adrian pulled out his scroll to check his and Rin's aura levels, both were pretty healthy at 85%

'This is going to take a while' Adrian pondered.

Rin sprints forward hoping to land the first strike in this new phase of the fight. Adrian adopts a wide boxer stance waiting for Rin to reach him. As Rin extends her arm to slam Adrian square in the face, he avoids the punch by directing her arm off course with his own. He counters by throwing a strike of his own, only for Rin to bend backward to avoid it, planting her hands on the ground she flipped backward slamming the ridge of her foot into Adrian's chin, putting him off balance.

Adrian stumbles backward, his vision blurred from the sudden attack. Rubbing his jaw to ease the pain from the well placed kick, Adrian watches a blurred form land gracefully on the ground, if you could say that. Shaking his head, Adrian cleared his vision staring forward. Rin watches in amusement as Adrian regains awareness of his surroundings, adopting her trademark smile.

Adrian checks his aura, 60% to Rin's 75%. He sees her grinning at him again for the umpteenth time. Adrian slowly approached Rin, taking his time in order to avoid another hit like that kick. Seeing her not move at all, Adrian advances faster eventually breaking into a light jog. He launches a roundhouse kick at her midsection, Rin reacts too slowly to his move and takes his kick full force sending her flying across the ground, kicking up dust in the process.

Rin's aura took a massive hit from the strike, her aura dropping to 30%. The tournament standard dictated that a battle ends when one fighter is below 15% or when one of them is knocked out. Adrian's aura dropped slightly to 57% from the recoil of his kick.

Rin rose to her feet visibly affected by the strike, holding her stomach in pain. The smile on her face was replaced by a serious expression, now she was taking him seriously.

Despite her injury Rin needed to gain an advantage as soon as possible to even hope to win the match. She dashed forward in a rushed attempt to even the playing field. Adrian humoured Rin by charging at her himself.

Both adolescents clash with immense force both their fists meeting each others faces. The impact created shockwaves that kicked up dust and sent them both flying backward in their respective directions.

Silence follows the clash as the onlooking students wait for either student to get up or a sign that one of their auras dropped below 15%. As the dust settled it was plain to see that both fighters were afflicted with injuries from the conflict.

Adrian sturred a few second after the dust settled, pulling out his scroll to check his aura. His eyes widened in amusement, his aura was at 16% and Rin's was at 10%, he won by a measly 1% of his aura.

"And the winner is adrian by aura depletion and knockout." the referee announces.

Professor Morn entered the arena to retrieve Rin and take her to the medical centre on the other side of the academy. Adrian followed to make sure his friend and former opponent would be okay after the fight.

 _1 hour later_

Adrian sat in the medical centre worrying he may have gone too hard on Rin in their fight. Breaking his train of thought was the rustling of sheets and groans from a certain bruised and battered teammate.

"Hey Rin, you feel okay?" Adrian inquired.

"I wish, my whole body hurts, thanks for the superb spar though." Rin replied with a forced smile.

"Anytime Rin, you just have to ask." Adrian informs her.

"Jeez Adrian, there you go again, getting all formal in tone with me!" Rin chastised.

"Have you ever tried to loosen up a little?" Rin asked.

"Not really, never considered it an option." Adrian replied nonchalantly.

"I'll see you later Rin, the finals match begins in a few minutes and I can't be late, rest well." Adrian said sincerely.

"Thanks, straight laced..." Rin mumbles as Adrian leaves the room.

Adrian began his trek back to the arena to face his opponent in the finals. Apparently she was a second year. One year his junior but was considered a prodigy in her grade, being the only student to learn how to wield a scythe. Adrian turned the next corner only to bump into a short girl, falling on top of her. Shaking off his daze, he attempts to get off of the girl to take a good look at the her. Adrian notes her silver eyes, short black hair with red highlights. He knew the face but not the name. A blush creeped onto the girls cheeks as she realised the situation.

"C-c-can you please get off me?" the girl stutters.

"Oh, right, sorry..." Adrian says apologetically, moving to get off of Ruby.

"My name's Ruby Rose!" she stated giddily.

"What's yours?" she asked immediately after.

"Adrian Kryta." Adrian replied introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you!" Ruby says beaming.

"I'm sorry, you must excuse me I need to be at the arena in a few minutes for a match." Adrian stated matter of factly.

"It was nice to meet you Ruby." Adrian said with a small smile.

Adrian resumes his walk toward the Arena, arriving in due time for his match. He scouts Gage from the crowd who was minding his daikatana while he took Rin to the medical centre. Walking over he taps Gage on the shoulder, turning around Gage wordlessly hands the katana back to Adrian.

"Thanks Gage," Adrian says graciously.

"Not a problem, man just doing my job of being the best person to grace the continent." Gage replies smugly.

"Will there ever be a time where you won't crack a narcissistic joke or pranks in general?" Adrian asked shaking his head in disappointment.

"Nope," Gage answers.

"Why did I ask when I already knew the answer, I'll catch you after the match Gage, I got a match to fight," Adrian says.

"Yeah good luck buddy, not that you'll need it, you gonna use your semblance or not?" Gage inquired seriously trying to suss out the course of the match.

"Its probable, just depends on my opponent..." Adrian responds trailing off

"Well whether you do or don't probably won't matter, have fun out there Adrian." Gage said normally.

"Thank you Gage, I'll see you after," Adrian replied.

 _2 minutes later_

Adrian now donned his gaunlets for this fight, respecting his opponent's weapon and

Adrian stood ready at the gate to enter the arena, despite his usual organisation he never looked at who his opponent was, only knew their 'status' and the weapon which they wielded. The gate groaned to life for a second time opening to reveal the arena and to grace him with a powerful gust of wind causing his cloak to dance in the its embrace. As he adjusted to the winds, Adrian looked forward to see a very familiar figure carrying a scythe that was probably double her size. He was fighting Ruby, she was the prodigy, the scythe wielder. Sadness crept onto Adrian's face as he realised he had to fight someone he just met a few minutes prior.

Ruby's face was one of shock, she didn't expect to see Adrian walk out to face her in the arena. She sized him up in order to not be unprepared. Charcoal cloak, some sort of katana with arm braces covering his forearms, also noting the sad expression on his face as he saw her in-front of him.

"H-hi Adrian, I-I didn't know you were in the finals," Ruby said shyly, stuttering slightly.

"Hey Ruby, I didn't know about you either, that said may the best fighter win," Adrian replied calmly

"Y-yeah..." Ruby stuttered in response.

"Are both fighters ready?" the referee asked.

Adrian and Ruby nodded in reply.

"Then take your positions." the referee ordered.

Adrian and Ruby get into their respective fighting positions weapons ready for the duel. Adrian's face remained expressionless and Ruby's was one of conflict.

"3, 2, 1, begin!" the referee announces.

Adrian begins the match by activating his semblance, unbeknownst to Ruby and all the students watching. Regrettably he enters Ruby's mind and alters her feelings of fear, the noise and presence of the crowd overwhelming her senses. His semblance is a creepy one, Emotional Manipulation. Adrian prefers to avoid using it due to the guilt associated with messing with the human mind, but in specific circumstances uses it albeit remorsefully. The result of Adrian using his semblance went unnoticed as Ruby appeared to have a high tolerance to such trickery.

Ruby launches herself forward Cresent Rose in hand, activating her semblance and bursting forth into a beautiful red swirl of rose petals heading straight for Adrian. Aware of her rush to end the battle Adrian aimed to draw the battle out as long as possible to test Ruby's mental fortitude.

Ruby swung her scythe haphazardly at Adrian trying to land a hit, left swipe, then right, followed by an overhead strike. CLANG! Adrian unsheathed his daikatana to deflect her scythe and preventing injury. The katana becomes a silver blur as Adrian launches a counterattack horizontal swings from the left and right trying to overwhelm Ruby through sheer momentum.

Activating her semblance again Ruby dashes behind Adrian and pulls the trigger on the scythe's handle unloading a rifle shot directing into Adrian back sending him careening into the ground, kicking up dust from the impact. Ruby knew Adrian wouldn't be down for the count, call it woman's intuition, she readied herself as the dust settled.

Adrian rose from the dust with a scowl adopting his face, a rather unique expression. Ruby's attack had ripped a hole in his favourite cloak, he was not impressed. Ruby saw the hostility painted on his face and knew she had awakened a beast that was regularly tame. The thoughts and feelings she experience at the beginning of the fight began to surface again, stronger than they were originally. She pauses to mentally push them back so she can focus on fighting Adrian.

Adrian dashed forward with inhumane speed, crossing the arena and drawing his daikatana slashing each of Ruby's limbs with unmatched ferocity, taking a massive chunk out of her aura. Ruby cried out in pain. She fell to her knees in agony dropping her scythe Cresent Rose, the thoughts seeped in trying to overwhelm her pain-riddled mind. Ruby forced herself to her feet and glaring daggers at Adrian, if looks could kill Adrian would've fallen then and there.

Ruby launches a retaliation attack dashing around Adrian taking shots and slashing his cloak, quickly depleting his aura as she moved too fast for him to defend against her onslaught. Adrian's rage only amplified as his cloak was further torn to shreds by this little girl, gritting his teeth in frustration he began to notice a pattern in her movements. Dash, shoot, slash, shoot, dash, slash, shoot, repeat.

Adrian let her continue the attack for one more rotation hand firm over his daikatana's hilt in a draw stance. As Ruby dashed to follow up with a slash Adrian unleashed his blade slicing Ruby horizontally from left to right, the strike sent her flying due to her momentum, her grip on Cresent Rose was lost as the scythe's blade bit into the ground standing crookedly. Ruby slammed into the ground dust kicking up in response. She evaluated herself noticing her corset was shredded, her limbs complaining in response to the torturous battle, her face and hair sweaty and dirty. Frustrated she pulled out her scroll to compare aura levels, she was left on 18% and Adrian 20%. Both fighters were nearing the end of the battle, battered and bruised like no other.

The thoughts and emotions resurfaced for the second time impacting Ruby's ability to process anything surrounding her, the dust still shrouded her from any sudden attacks for the current moment. She screamed in frustration at not being able to shake off these stupid thoughts and emotions that were hindering her ability to fight, let alone think. Resolving to just try to end the fight before it became impossible to bear Ruby leaped out of the dust cloud to see Cresent Rose was awfully close to Adrian. She activated her semblance for what would probably be the last time, vaulting toward Cresent Rose. Ruby didn't stop her advance once she retrieved her scythe, launching herself at Adrian for a last ditch assault.

Adrian watched in awe as this little girl, Ruby Rose had brought him so close to defeat and resisted his semblance with little to no trouble at all. He was stunned to say the least. Readying himself Adrian prepared to meet Ruby in one final confrontation to decide the fight. Katana met scythe, the metal blades grating against each other protesting to be the better weapon with the backup force of their respective wielders.

Adrian withdrew from the stalemate, only to immediately re-engage Ruby with a side slash that she met with equal speed and strength. Both glanced at each other trying to shake the other's composure, both failing to do so. Adrian initiates a barrage of slices and slashes at Ruby in an attempt to end the duel. She matches him blow for blow and manages to fit some of her own strikes in-between.

Eventually the two fighters, withdraw from attacking each other. Viewing their aura on their respective scrolls they find that both of them are left at 16% remaining. Putting their scrolls away, Ruby and Adrian exchange looks of pure enjoyment at the thrill of how close the battle was. Both Adrian and Ruby scream at the top of their lungs, dashing at each other with insane speed.

The impact of their clash created shockwaves from the sheer force, creating a cloud of dust that shrouded both fighters. The audience of teachers and students could only wait for the cloud to settle to find out the result of the battle. As the dust cloud settled, the result stunned everyone watching, even Gage was gawking in disbelief at the result...

 **And that's the end of the chapter, i'm sorry for the cliffhanger right off the bat everyone. Rest assured there will be a new chapter soon :)**

 **Please Read and Review, also if you have any ideas for the fourth character that will join the current cast of Adrian, Gage and Rin PM me. I'm more than happy to include another OC that can fit into the story.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day or night!**

 **Adios, Jamsieboy :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Acceptance

**Hey everyone, thank you for staying with me so far. Sorry about that mini cliffhanger. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Rwby belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Silence befell the audience as the dust cleared. Both Adrian and Ruby were both barely standing, their clothes completely shredded and faces weary. Ruby was leaning on Cresent Rose and Adrian his daikatana to keep themselves stable.

"The match has ended in a draw!" the referee announced.

The onlookers erupted cheering at the two contestants, mostly at Ruby for holding her own against someone in the year above her. Gage was unable to say anything, baffled by the turnout. Adrian hadn't been bested, but he drew in a match against a little girl. Someone Gage was sure Adrian could've beaten hands down.

'It's almost as though he didn't use his semblance or if he did she has strong mental will...' Gage concluded.

Back in the Arena both Adrian's and Ruby's strength were failing them, even though they were leaning on their respective weapons. Their bodies were shaking as they willed themselves to stay conscious.

Professor Morn rushed onto the field with with medical supplies, flanked by the school nurse and two of her associates to carry both fighters off the battlefield.

Both Adrian's and Ruby's battered and bruised bodies were lightly treated before being carried away on stretchers.

* * *

Adrian lightly groaned as he woke, feeling the combined pain of all his injuries at once. Not to mention the stiffness of all his muscles after his over exertion in the fight with Ruby. It appears as though both he and Ruby were placed in the same room for pure convenience for the medical staff.

'Wait Ruby! Is she okay?' Adrian panicked internally.

Taking in his surroundings he looked to his left and saw Ruby's peaceful form sleeping, wrapped in countless bandages. He couldn't help but admire her, not only had she drawn with him in a fight, she'd done it while under the pressure of his semblance. Wincing he sat up, trying to get more comfortable.

'She truly is something, Ruby is, what an interesting individual' Adrian thought.

He watched as her chest rose and fell ever so slightly, indicating her breathing. Her face had been cleaned up by the nurse removing all the dirt, leaving a few bruises on display for everyone to see.

'God dammit Adrian, why did you lose control in that fight? You need to maintain control and remain calm and composed, not go on some rampage injuring another person' Adrian thought chastising himself.

While in his internal debate on self control, the young red reaper roused from her slumber. She flinched as her nerves shocked her every fibre of her being. Ruby tried to groan or scream in pain waking up to the agony, but it was so overwhelming her mouth was just agape, no sound leaving. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, a testament to her physical pain.

Eventually Ruby half-adjusted to her pain and observed the environment around her and noticed that Adrian was sitting up in his bed in deep in silent thought. Ruby admired his battered and bruised body, taking in his physique. His chiseled face led her eyes to his barely visible abs. A blush crept onto her face as she looked at the heavily bandaged torso.

Adrian broke out of his trance and noticed Ruby had woken up and was staring at him, blushing. Clearing his throat Adrian locked eyes with Ruby. This only served to make her blush harder, breaking eye contact with his emerald spheres.

"You okay Ruby?" Adrian asked concerned.

"I'm doing alright, but my body is sore all over." Ruby replied.

"I'm sorry for injuring you in such a fashion, I lost control of my emotions..." Adrian apologised sincerely.

"Y-yeh..." Ruby replied at a loss for words. Her face scrunched up in pain as she recalled his rage during the fight.

"I-It's okay n-no harm d-done..." Ruby added visibly shaken.

"I don't condone the actions that I undertook during our match. I apologise if it has affected you in any way, what I did was wrong by my own morals." Adrian stated, his face guilt-ridden.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now to be honest, maybe some time in the future." Adrian replied.

Silence followed for a minute or two where neither knew what to really say.

"S-since we are stuck here with not m-much to do but talk, I kinda w-want to know more about you." Ruby stuttered breaking the ice.

"Sure, I guess. Do you want to start or should I?" Adrian replied with his own question.

"I guess I'll start." Ruby began with a warm smile.

"As you already know my name is Ruby Rose. I'm fifteen years old, a huge weapon nerd, I love to create weapons as well which is how I have Cresent Rose. Finally my dream is to be a huntress" Ruby recited, it was as if she had, had this conversation before.

"My name is Adrian Kryta, I'm sixteen years old. I love time alone but won't say no to being around friends. I enjoy reading books, and am currently training to be a huntsman." Adrian stated.

"I didn't take you for a bookworm, that's cool!" Ruby commented smiling brightly.

Their conversation was cut short by the clacking of heels on pristine white tiles. It progressively got louder, stopping when a middle-aged woman enters their room.

"Hello Adrian, Ruby. How are you both feeling?" the woman addressed them.

"Sore..." they replied simultaneously. Ruby blushed and averted her eyes. A small smile found its way to Adrian's face at her reaction.

"Understandable, I believe you two will be stuck here until tomorrow to recover before we can let you leave" the nurse stated.

"Okay, thank you miss, we will be sure to rest up to leave for tomorrow" Adrian replied.

"No worries, if you guys need anything just let one of the assistants know when they come by" the nurse explained as she moved to leave their room.

Adrian and Ruby sighed collectively, knowing it was going to be a day in the infirmary.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Beacon_

Professor Ozpin was sitting at his vintage wooden desk, viewing the footage from the tournament held at Signal. Taking his particular interest were four young individuals. Adrian Kryta, Gage Vitale, Rin Osaka and Ruby Rose. The students had proven themselves capable as fighters. Specifically Adrian and Ruby, the two of them seemed to have a flair for battle, thriving in it. He was currently watching Gage fight, the last student of the lot.

Gage as usual wore no armor, just his unbuttoned t-shirt displaying his abs for the world to see and cargo shorts with canvas shoes. His adversary was Rin. Gage stood in a wide stance proud, holding his halberd. Rin stood opposing him with her two daggers, sharp and curved. The referee called the match to begin, and Rin launched herself at Gage, her small form a blur as it crossed the arena.

Gage activated his semblance stomping the ground. A pillar of earth rose between him and Rin causing her to slam head first into the obstacle, caught unaware. Rin fell to the ground, face red and raw from the collision. Collecting herself she stood up. She readied herself into a tight stance. Only to find that Gage had disappeared from view. She began to turn around, a moment too late as Gage was already on top of her and slammed into her with his halberd, slashing her stomach and sending her careening across the arena.

Disoriented from the impact between her backside and the wall, Rin's vision was blurred and the dust particles acted like a haze. Only able to see the outlines of everything in front of her Rin needed to buy herself some time to recuperate. Activating her semblance she disappeared into the shadows in the outer area of the arena. Losing sight of his opponent Gage became paranoid as was unable to predict or telegraph her next move.

Rin skulked around in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to present itself where his guard would be noticed he was already on edge due to not being able to see her in the first place. The pain that was elicited from her wounds had finally calm down and become bearable. She pulled out her scroll to check their auras, Rin was at 55% and Gage was sitting at 90% only losing some due to activating his semblance.

'I need to find a way to even the playing field, he wins in outright combat' Rin deduced.

'It'll burn through my aura but I'm going to have to play by use of my semblance to win' Rin thought, set on her course of action.

She slipped out of the shadows behind Gage, daggers ready. Slashing his back and shoulders with furious strikes. Gage cried out in agony, unprepared for the sudden pain. Rin initiated her onslaught, disappearing and reappearing around Gage from all angles as he twisted and turned his shadows following him, allowing for multiple points of attack. Gage's body was soon covered in scars and gashes, a testament to Rin's combat tactics.

Her attacks seized as Gage collapse to his knees. His mouth agape in disbelief and pain. Rin checked their auras again panting from the use of her semblance, noticing that their auras were dangerously low. Hers was 20% and Gage's was 17%. She watched as his body fell to the ground, unconscious from the shock of the onslaught.

"The winner is Rin by knockout!" the referee announced.

Rin sheathed her daggers in response, watching as Professor Morn ran out onto the field to carry Gage back to the infirmary. She walked off the arena to cool down after the fight and treat her wounds.

The recording stopped, Ozpin satisfied at the fight.

'Gage was unable to show how capable he truly was in that fight.' Ozpin thought. 'I can imagine these two being quite the tag team with their semblances.'

"Glynda, can you get me on the phone to Headmaster Luke please!" Ozpin called. "I've decided on the candidates we can take in this year!"

* * *

 _1 Day later at the Medical Centre - Midday_

Ruby and Adrian were discharged from the medical centre, Adrian barely walking and Ruby was using crutches due to her left leg still being marginally injured, her right mostly recovered. Both were dressed in plain clothes in their respective sizes canvas shoes that the infirmary issued. Adrian recovered quicker than Ruby as she came out with more physical injuries. As a result Adrian was helping Ruby along.

Rin and Gage agreed to meet up with them after they were let out of the hospital. As the pair exited the medical centre, Adrian was greeted by two familiar faces that Ruby was not yet acquainted with.

"Soooo, did anything spicy happen while you two were in the infirmary alone?" Gage asked teasingly.

Ruby blushed rose red averting her eyes and Adrian just stared coldly at Gage for the unnecessary question.

"No Gage, nothing happened." Adrian replied harshly, his annoyance clear in his tone.

"Alright lets calm down before this escalates yeah everyone?" Rin says intervening, wishing to not see Adrian and Gage fight.

"OW!" Gage cried in response to Rin slapping him across the back of his head.

"That, is for being a smart ass." Rin explained, reprimanding Gage for his unnecessary behaviour.

"Right well, i believe introductions are in order." Adrian started.

"Gage, Rin this is Ruby Rose, my opponent from the tournament." Adrian said introducing his companions to Ruby.

"Ruby meet Gage and Rin, my long time friends and companions." Adrian continued introducing Ruby to his friends.

"H-hi nice t-to meet you both..." Ruby stuttered, still affected by Gage's comment.

"Hi, name's Gage, best man to grace the earth, nice to meet you." Gage said confidently, his ego inflating by the second.

Rin promptly smacked him over the head again before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Rin, ignore the egotist beside me." Rin introducing herself.

After the introductions were through, Adrian and Ruby decided they needed to take it easy considering they were just discharged from the infirmary. They parted ways with Gage and Rin, deciding on a slow stroll through Vale's coast to admire the scenery.

* * *

Adrian and Ruby arrived at Vale's coast and continued to traverse the coastline, albeit slowly. They observed the waves, crashing and rolling over each other as if it was a contest of dominance. Despite barely knowing each other, they enjoyed their time alone together both considered it refreshing. Seagulls chirped in their flocks, the wind blew Adrian's hair, the turquoise mess mimicking the scene before them. Ruby's shorter hair ruffled in response.

The pair sat down on the sandy shores, Adrian assisting Ruby as her left leg was causing her trouble. Ruby and Adrian were both stuck in awkward silence, neither of them sure of how to start a conversation. The silence brewed for a few minutes longer, until Ruby broke the silence.

"H-hey, uh, sooo..." Ruby stuttered.

"Why do you want to be a huntsman?" She asked.

"Good question, I haven't really thought about it at this point in time. I've just been training in the line of work that leads me down that path." Adrian replied.

"My parents enrolled me in Signal to kick-start my career and I've been preparing to be one ever since." Adrian continued.

"What about you Ruby? Why do you want to be a huntress?" Adrian inquired.

"O-oh, uh, well... I-I think being a huntress is cool and I-I've always wanted to help people..." Ruby replied, slightly apprehensive.

"That's nice, at least you have a clear goal." Adrian commented, with a small smile.

The sun lowered itself onto the horizon, setting. The waves shimmered a bright red and the sky a vivid orange. It was a true spectacle for the pair to witness. Neither knew what to say, the scenery was indescribable in all its beauty.

Adrian and Ruby silently watched the sunset for a few minutes longer before realising they both had to get home soon.

"Crap! I missed the last bullhead home!" Ruby exclaimed, worried.

"Don't stress about it, my house has a spare bedroom and I'm sure my parents won't mind having a guest for one night" Adrian said reassuringly, helping Ruby to her feet, easing the crutches into place.

"Thank you" Ruby said thankful for receiving the support of the crutches.

"I'll call my dad and let him know about the predicament." She continued.

"Alright, I'll call my parents and let them know I'm bringing a guest home." Adrian stated.

The pair separated for a few minutes to talk to their parents. Ruby's dad wasn't too pleased at the situation, but was at least happy she had a roof to sleep under and Adrian's parents were happy to meet a new face.

Adrian and Ruby started their walk to the Kryta household, the sky darkened. The sun's reign had ended and its successor the moon.

* * *

The moon was rather high in the sky by the time the pair arrived at the Kryta household. Windows glowed as the lights illuminated the house, bringing it to life. Adrian and Ruby trudged to the front door. Slam! Was the resulting sound from Adrian using the door knocker. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man and woman, looking decent for their age.

"Hello, you must be Ruby!" the woman said elated.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Donna. I'm Adrian's mum." Donna continued introducing herself to Ruby.

"My name is Jack, nice to meet you Ruby. I'm Adrian's dad." Jack stated.

Adrian's parents moved aside allowing Ruby to move inside, Adrian closed the door behind him shutting out the cold. Ruby gawked at the house, noticing how spacious the inside was. The bottom floor was mostly open, the kitchen, living and dining areas interconnected with no walls separating them. She also noted all the expensive furniture and appliances that outfitted the rooms.

'Adrian's parents must be well off, must be easy for him.' Ruby thought.

Adrian's family already had dinner set up to be served and eaten. Adrian helped Ruby into her chair, taking her crutches and placing them leaning against the couch. After half an hour Ruby and Adrian's family had finished dinner. Everyone was getting ready to relax an hour or so before bed.

"Ruby dear, why don't you take a bath first? Adrian be a dear and help her up the stairs." Donna said.

"S-sure I guess" Ruby replied, hesitant.

Adrian assisted didn't respond to his mum, wordlessly helping Ruby in making it up the flight of stairs entering the bathroom. He turned on the bath making sure it wasn't too hot nor cold, also grabbing a towel and some of his older clothes for her to wear when she finished.

"You gonna be okay now?" Adrian asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you Adrian." Ruby replied. Adrian exited the bathroom closing the door behind him, leaving Ruby to wash herself.

She stripped bare, sinking into the bathtub. The water soothing her sore muscles and cuts. Ruby recalled everything that happened in the last couple of days and meeting Adrian. She wasn't sure how to feel about him, he was nice but his behaviour was peculiar. Ruby was apprehensive to straight up accepting him, something seemed off, what it was, was completely lost on her.

After a few more minutes in the bath Ruby climbed out struggling to stand up without her crutches which were lying on the white tiled floor. She sat on the bathmat and began to slowly dress herself, the clothes were a size or two too big, sagging as Ruby wore them. Leaning on the side of the bathtub she stood up, picking up her crutches and made her way out of the bathroom, albeit at a slow pace.

She silently made it to the top of the stairs when she heard voices below.

"So Adrian, how was the tournament?" Donna asked.

"It was good Mum, I tied first." Adrian replied.

"How can you tie first?! What could've possibly happened that would result in a tie?!" She shouted in reply.

"Well my opponent was too good, my semblance appeared to be ineffective." Adrian replied in a monotonous tone, almost as if his voice was lifeless.

"That's pathetic, if you were using it properly you would've won hands down, no resistance!" Jack retorted, continuing his wife's endeavour.

'I-is this what they're really like?' Ruby questioned inwardly.

'Adrian is just getting bombarded for not winning a tournament, one in which he made the finals and drew with his opponent. Is that not enough?' Ruby continued.

"This discussion is over, Adrian go and keep Ruby comfortable. I'm sure you can at least do that." Donna finished concluding the discussion.

Adrian rose from the table and began to walk to the stairs. Ruby waiting at the top for him a warm smile on her face lined with guilt. He proceeded to the top of the stairs meeting Ruby and greeting her.

"Hey, did you enjoy your bath?" Adrian asked, trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"It was really nice thank you." Ruby answered.

"That's good to hear, let me show you to the spare bedroom." Adrian said, trying to sound dignified.

"Adrian, are you okay?" Ruby asked, detecting him straining his voice.

"I'm fine, come let's go." Adrian continued his voice not doing his reply any justice. Ignoring her concern he continued down the corridor. He stopped at the end of the hallway, opening the door in the way. Which gave way to a small but relatively spacious room with a chest of drawers and a queen-sized bed.

"Wow..." Ruby said at a loss for words.

"My parents have prepared everything for you and have some clothes ready for tomorrow." Adrian explained.

"Okay, that's nice. Thank you." Ruby replied.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now..." Adrian said stretching.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight." Ruby returned.

Adrian left Ruby in the spare bedroom to contemplate what to do, he was clearly hurting but wasn't seeking help for it.

'Taking it up with his parents won't end well' Ruby thought.

'It'd be for the best if he was leaning on someone, I wonder if Gage and Rin know?' Ruby questioned silently.

'He was a scary person on the battle field, almost as if he needed to release an inner demon to remain composed afterward...' Ruby shivered thinking.

Ruby turned off the light and progressed to the bed, she sat down leaving her crutches to lean on the bedside table. Pulling the bed sheets back, she slipped into the bed trying to get comfortable, but couldn't with the thoughts and feelings swarming her mind.

At the same time Adrian was also doing the same after he arrived at his sparsely decorated room. He only had his bed, a wardrobe and mostly basic necessities apart from some books he bought a while back. He changed from his plain clothes from the infirmary into his night clothes and got into bed, getting comfy.

The pair would both experience a less than fulfilling sleep that night...

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter everyone! Thank you for reading this once again! :) A huge thanks to Weissmann and my friends who have helped me along so far, largely assisting in the development of the fourth character of the team and the plot as a whole. Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review!**

 **Adios, Jamsieboy**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble

**Hey everyone, I won't go into a lot of detail as to why this chapter was so delayed. I apologise for this and will try to get going more regularly. With that said, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

 _...Those eyes... Cold Emerald jewels... Burning with ferocity. A killing intent... They bore through my own... into my skull... The fear I felt in that moment... It was unparalleled by anything else..._

 _His form was structured yet held something primal... The force behind his slashes and strikes... The scars inflicted upon my body. The pain experienced... My mind screaming in fear... Barely composed, battered and bruised he continued his onslaught..._

 _Those eyes... they haunt me... the pure blood lust present in them... as we fought... Only for him to narrowly miss skewering me..._

Ruby woke to find herself in a cold sweat. The birds singing as they bathed in the sun's rays. Haunted by visions of that fight. She was conflicted. Liking Adrian's company, his kind and caring side. Yet when he fought. A completely different person arose. Almost unrecognisable. His former self masked by a ferocious intent to harm and blood lust that could taint a whole army.

She slowly pulled the sheets off of herself, swinging her legs down to the bed's side. Ruby composed herself, adorning her usual bright disposition. The smile evidently masking the conflicting thoughts present inside her mind. She retrieved her crutches and stood up. She moved to exit her room.

The door slowly opened, lightly groaning. As quietly as possible with her crutches Ruby made her way down the hall to the stairs. Arriving at the top of the staircase, she placed one hand on the railing to steady herself she removed her crutches. Beginning her decent, Ruby slowly progressed down the stairs, stopping every few to move her crutches, carefully balancing herself as to not fall over. Ruby finally reached the bottom of the staircase and noticed that downstairs was void of life.

'Looks like no one's awake other than me yet.' Ruby thought to herself.

She made her way over to the lounge, leaning her crutches on an arm support while sitting down making herself comfortable. Ruby sat in contemplation of how she could possibly help Adrian. He seemed so troubled by everything that involved his parents, almost like he was chained down by their expectations of him.

'Adrian is a good person, I can tell that much. But I'm fearful of him, the way he fought me was unlike anything I've ever seen. If he lost himself to his mental battle and injured all these people it would be a truly frightening experience for all involved.' Ruby continued in deep contemplation.

'If anything as scared as I am, I need to help him if it's possible.' Ruby concluded silently.

The sun blinded Adrian as he stirred from his restless sleep. He wasn't fond of his current behaviour, worried for his impression on Ruby...

'Ruby's still on crutches, how can she get down the stairs?' Adrian questioned inwardly.

He peeled the sheets off of himself and silently dashed out of his room. The door swung at a fast pace. No sound followed. His hand on the side of the door, preventing it from swinging further. He looked down the hall and noticed Ruby's door was ajar. He quietly rushed down the stairs. Relief swept over him as Adrian saw Ruby on the couch, her crutches leaning on the side.

"Good morning Ruby." Adrian greeted, walking over and taking a seat next to Ruby.

"Ah! H-hi Adrian, have a nice sleep?" Ruby replied startled by Adrian's sudden presence.

"It was... okay I guess" Adrian answered, his voice deeper than usual.

Ruby took a clear look at Adrian. His emerald eyes dull, bags underneath them, his Turquoise hair an absolute mess. If anything he looked to have had the roughest nights sleep...

"Adrian. Give me a straight answer. What. Is. Going. On?" Ruby demanded sternly, her facial expression hardened leaving no room for argument.

"I... I simply don't want to trouble you with my problems... No one should have to..." Adrian replied brokenly.

"Look here mister. I asked for a straight answer, now I would like one" Ruby said, her silver eyes shimmering as Adrian locked eyes with her.

Averting his gaze, Adrian replied "I'm just a mess... I can't do anything that will make my parents happy or myself for that matter. I'm scared of myself and what I could become." Adrian answered, his emotions clearly getting the better of him.

Ruby looked at Adrian with a sad expression on her face. His face was in his hands, silently sobbing. She knew that right now Adrian needed someone to comfort him through his troubles, to be the light that shines in his darkness.

Ruby shuffled across the lounge closer to Adrian, unsure as to how she should go about helping him. Deciding a hug was best Ruby pried Adrian's hands from his fae and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Adrian didn't know how to feel, here was this girl who barely knew him, hugging him. Comforting him in his struggle. He slowly returned the gesture, hugging Ruby back. It was warm, caring. Something he thought he would never experience, the contentment of sharing something as simple as a hug. Internally Ruby's conscious was screaming at her to break away from Adrian, her fear surfacing. She held herself together, Adrian needed someone to be strong for him. The pair parted, Adrian wiping his face of tears and Ruby smiling softly.

"Now was that hard?" Ruby asked with a caring tone.

"No... Not really, thank you Ruby." Adrian replied, with a small smile.

"You're more than welcome Adrian, I want to help people. If you ever need to talk about anything i'm here for you." Ruby stated happily.

"Thanks Ruby, it means a lot." Adrian said calmly.

Ruby was happy that she had helped Adrian, it was what she loved to do. Help people.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. Adrian and Ruby prepared themselves for their last day at Signal before the transition between years. Both picked up their respective weapons. Adrian his daikatana and Ruby her gun-scythe. They left when the sun had completed a quarter of its journey, still fresh in the morning.

The duo walked for a majority of the trip in awkward silence, both still processing their earlier interaction. Both were embarrassed, and fearful. Ruby of Adrian and Adrian of his impression on her after breaking down infront of her. Adrian finally broke the silence.

"Hey Ruby, you're a weapon nerd right?" Adrian inquired.

"Yes... why?" Ruby answered, replying with her own question.

"I was just curious have you ever made a weapon before?" Adrian asked.

"Yes I have, the weapon I fought you with. I created it." Ruby replied.

"Oh, that's pretty neat. It's a very formidable weapon and has many applications in combat." Adrian said observantly.

"Yeah, I created it with the intention of it being versatile and allowing for multiple uses in battle." Ruby recalled.

The duo then fell into an awkward silence for the rest of the trip to Signal.

Adrian and Ruby arrived at Signal about a half hour after they left. The sun had barely progressed in its journey, still sitting a fair distance from the middle of the sky.

Ruby's crutches clacked on the pavement as both Adrian and herself entered Signal. The polished white architecture standing tall and proud. The sun's rays reflected off of the pristine surface, serving to give the building a blinding white hue. People paced in every direction, all seeking to fulfill their own agenda. Ruby was slowly finding it harder to move, she had no space that would allow her to use the crutches. The movements she made slowly became smaller. And smaller. Smaller. Ruby tripped lurching forward. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came.

Ruby felt an arm wrapped around her torso, preventing her from reaching the ground. Her crutches clattered to the ground. Ruby was pulled back to her feet, she turned around. Blushing when she realised Adrian had prevented her fall. Adrian bent down and retrieved her crutchsz

"You okay Ruby?" Adrian asked, as he handed Ruby her crutches.

Stabilising herself, Ruby stuttered in reply "Y-yes, I-i'm fine..."

Adrian nodded and cleared a path through the crowd of people, ensuring there wouldn't be a repeat. The duo entered Signal and made their way to the cafeteria, all the walking was starting to take its toll.

Adrian and Ruby arrived at the cafeteria to find it mostly unoccupied. They took a seat towards the front, sitting across from each other. Silence persisted as it all to commonly did with the pair.

"Whose your teacher for class this morning?" Adrian asked beginning the conversation.

"I have Professor Morn for combat class? What about you?" Ruby answered immediately querying Adrian.

"Well i checked the timetable I have, but apparently I'm supposed to make my way over to Headmaster Luke's office." Adrian replied.

"Really? I also have to see him just later today, do you know why?" Ruby said curiousity etched on her face.

"No, not a clue. Just have to see him to find out I assume." Adrian replied nonchalantly.

Their conversation was short lived as the bell tolled indicating the start of classes, or in Adrian's case a visit to the headmaster. The pair saying their goodbyes, they separated.

* * *

Adrian arrived at the headmaster's office to find both Gage and Rin also there, waiting impatiently. His teammates notice his presence and turn to greet him.

"I'm guessing you're both here to see him as well?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah..." they replied simultaneously sounding drained.

"We've both been here for a while now, he certainly is taking his time." Rin explained, looking rather frustrated. At her comment the door to the office swung open and the headmaster emerged.

"I apologise for the wait students, if you would please step into my office." Headmaster Luke said kindly.

The trio entered the office and took a moment to get familiar with the layout as none of them had ever visited before now. Inside there were three antique looking chairs on one side of the desk, opposing them was a rather important looking swivel chair. The Headmaster motioned for them to take a seat and walked around the desk to his chair.

After everyonewas seated Headmaster Luke asked the group a question, "So do any of you know why you are here?" He queried adopting a serious tone. The trio shook their heads.

"We were hoping you would be able to explain that for us Headmaster." Adrian replied.

"Well I guess I'd better do that then, in short you three have been chosen to go to Beacon a year early." The Headmaster explained.

"Uh, what now?" Rin asked, speaking for all three of them.

"You three will be going to Beacon early, in one week's time." he repeated. The trio sat in silence, trying to take in what they had just been told.

"Just to peak my curiousity, how did we get selected to go early?" Adrian inquired.

"Ah, yes. If you remember how all those matches from that tournament were recorded, then those clips of all the students fighting were sent to Professor Ozpin." Headmaster Luke answered.

Adrian nodded, it only seemed logical for the best academy for huntsman and huntresses to scout for students to enroll earlier than usual. The more future hunstmen they trained the more people available to protect Remnant from the horrors of the world.

"That is all I called you here for, you are dismissed. You need only attend your last classes at this school, have a good day students." The Headmaster concluded.

Adrian, Rin and Gage exited the office still trying to contemplate the fact they would be going to Beacon early. The bell rang again signaling that next classes were about to begin. They made their way to Professor Morn's class for what would be their last lesson with him.

* * *

They were in the Arena improving their ability to manipulate their auras for use in empowering their hand to hand combat. Adrian and Gage were sparring, using techniques for manipulation that they had already been taught, as well as improvising, increasing the amount of aura in a specific area to reduce the impact.

Adrian launched a flurry of attacks at Gage. Left hook. Right jab. Right uppercut. All the strikes made contact, however not with the intended target. Gage blocked the attacks with unnatural grace, his aura condensing at the point of contact with Adrian's fists. His face hardening as he retaliated with his own barrage. Left kick. Right roundhouse. Left hook. Adrian stumbled off balance due to the impact of the first kick and was promptly hit by the second and third strikes directly. He landed on the hard earth, on his backside. Gage appeared before him offering Adrian his hand. Adrian clasped Gage's hand, which he uses to pull himself up.

"Thank you, Gage. Those were some powerful kicks." Adrian commented with a brief smile.

"No worries Adrian and thanks. Least I know I'm getting remotely stronger." Gage replied.

'Huh, that's interesting. Gage made no snide remark glorifying himself.' Adrian realised internally.

The bell tolled again.

"Alright students that's all for today. I hope all of you enjoy your break." Professor Morn said concluding the lesson.

At that all students in the class dispersed and mindless chatter erupted as everyone exited the Arena. There was no lesson scheduled for the third period for Adrian, Gage and Rin. As such the trio left Signal for the last time, each silently saying goodbye to the pristine white building that served to educate them and begin their journey toward becoming Hunters and Huntresses.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Ruby sat patiently outside of Headmaster Luke's office waiting to be called in. Her mind was clouded with doubt, worried as to why she was called to his office. Ruby's thoughts were cut short by the door creaking open slowly.

"Ruby, how are you today?" Headmaster Luke asked politely.

"Well headmaster, has your day gone by smoothly?" Ruby replied.

"It's been eventful Ruby, now let us get to the meaning of calling you here. If you would?" the Headmaster stated, motioning for Ruby to enter his office.

Ruby entered swinging on her crutches and took a seat in one of the antique style chairs lying her crutches on the floor. Opposite her was a wooden desk taht appeared to have been constructed by fine craftsmen, behind that a swivel chair, which appeared to be the Headmaster's. Headmaster Luke walked around the desk and took a seat in the swivel chair turning to face Ruby.

"Now Ruby, I must ask you first off. Do you have any idea as to why you're here?" Headmaster Luke inquired with a serious expression.

"N-no I h-haven't a c-clue H-headmaster..." Ruby stuttered in reply, trying to feign how scared she felt, failing horribly.

"My apologies Ruby, I didn't intend to scare you." the Headmaster apologised.

"You are here because of a rare opportunity offered to very few students that attend this academy. Those matches which you took place in were recorded and were meant for the student body to examine and identify where they needed to improve in their fighting capabilities. However, unbeknownst to all the student body those recordings were also sent to Beacon academy in case there were any potential candidates to be pushed forward and enter Beacon early." he explained.

"Do you see where this is going?" he continued.

"I-I was c-chosen?" She stuttered.

"Yes, along with Adrian Kryta, Gage Vitale and Rin Osaka. You four were chosen from the student body to enter Beacon early." the Headmaster finished.

"..." Ruby was speechless, her mouth gaping unable to form any words to express herself. Her dream of going to Beacon, one of the most prestigious academies to ever exist was finally coming to fruition.

"I'm going to BEACON" she squealed, Ruby's face lighting up conveying her happiness.

"Was that all headmaster?" Ruby asked.

"Unless you have anything that needs to be reported to me, that is all Ruby." the Headmaster concluded.

"Thank you headmaster for accepting me into this academy in the first place." Ruby said graciously.

"Not a worry Ruby, now I do believe you have some celebrating to do. Go and enjoy the remainder of your afternoon, stay safe." the Headmaster replied saying farewell to a star student.

Ruby collected her crutches and made her way out of his office and began descending the stairs carefully. She reached the bottom and continued her trek, making her way out of the building, albeit slowly. Her face was one of pure joy, almost as if anyone caught frowning would smile just from seeing Ruby. It was almost as if she was radiating that same happiness around her giving it to everyone who passed her by.

Ruby reached the gates and took one last fleeting glance at the academy. She was going to miss the place, so many memories and experiences that pushed her to become better as a person and closer to her dream of being a huntress.

'I think I'll go shopping for dust and weapon equipment, it's a nice reward.' Ruby thought.

She continued her journey into downtown Vale carefree and happier than one could perceive.

* * *

Darkness quickly took hold of the Vale, the sky a raven blanket scattered with specs of light. Ruby was browsing intricate weapon catalogs in the shop From Dust to Dawn. While Ruby was searching for new gear, a group of five ill-intentioned men entered the store. The leader of the group ordered his goons to pilfer the store's dust no matter the type. As the goons roamed the store seeking to find the higher valued dust, one of them spotted an adolescent in casual clothing wearing a black hoodie and sporting some crutches.

Ruby was completely oblivious to the situation unfolding as she was listening to 'This'll be the day' by Weiss Schnee, her headphones blasting at full volume. She flinched as a finger tapped her on the shoulders. Turning around she saw a man in a charcoal suit with a red tie pointing to his ears, signalling for her to take off her headphones. Ruby complied, removing the headphones now able to perceive the world around her.

"Yes?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"I said put your hands in the air, NOW!" the stranger demanded.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby inquired innocently.

"YES!" the man replied, his anger beginning to surface.

"Ahh..." Ruby said.

Dropping her crutches, Ruby launched a punch condensed with aura making contact with the would-be robber sending him hurtling towards the front of the store, colliding with vials that contained dust. Another man rounded the corner of the aisle to examine the situation and was rewarded with a young girl tackling him out the store window, shattering the glass on impact. The goon was out cold. His companions rose from their crouching position to peer out the window and observe the adolescent who just attacked one of their workmates.

Ruby deployed her scythe, the collapsible weapon extending to its full glory. She lent on the pole arm accommodating for her crutches which were still within the store. The unique looking man who she assumed to be their leader mumbled some order to the goons, to which they responded by running out through the door charging Ruby.

The first of the goons rushed forward with his blade attempting to engage Ruby amd distract her. Cresent rose whirled into action, the sharp edge of the scythe fracturing the sword causing the goon to stumble. Ruby brought cresent rose back in a reverse swing bludgeoning the first of her would be assailants. Left no time to recover from the initial engagement the two other lackeys launched a coordinated effort to bring Ruby down. Each attacking from a different angle. She met each strike they made with her own.

Her form began to faulter. Struggling. Scythe met sword. Sword met scythe. Ruby's defence was broken, the recoil from the final clash reverberating throughout her body. She collapsed under the pressure of the blow. Her assailants launched a final attack to end it all. Ruby could only watch in shock as they closed in, awaiting her fate...

 **I deeply apologise for how long it took for me to get this chapter out. My final exams have been closing in and I've been too caught up in then to write as much. As for the next release I believe it will take place sometime in two weeks after my exams have finished.**

 **A shout out to Weissman again for helping with some of the development for later on. That said have a good day or night!**


End file.
